Sheer Queer! the musical
by xxx-akiho-xxx
Summary: Sasuke is just a normal high school student, that is until he meets Naruto and together they share their lives and love for each other through song! Pure Crack! Yaoi m/m! NaruSasu


First off i want to say this musical is loosely based off my friend's life, and it is written in somewhat of a screen play format. If the format confuses you, please let me know, and I will reformat.

It is pure crack, not really any point to it what so ever, just writing for fun. Some of the characters will probably seem a little off character, and not act like themselves, and I give somewhat of an explanation for that.

And there will be a song and story about every character, although the story does center around Sasuke and his attraction to Naruto, meaning there will be a lemon, and yes they will be singing about doing _it._ But only if I get 10 reviews, if not this will probably be a one-shot. Hey man, I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in the story. Although I do kind of own the lyrics.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Scene 1<p>

Sasuke busts into hallway scene walking as fast as an Uchiha can while still looking very graceful, as per usual. And he is constantly spinning to get out of people's way, which of course when he spins they are the most graceful spins imaginable.

Sasuke "Oh man! I need to get to French! Sacrebleu!"

Sasuke says in a whisper. He doesn't want people to pay even more attention to him then they already do. He is an Uchiha after all, meaning he is somewhat popular (although he'd be a lot more popular if he didn't have such shit social skills), and his family was well off. Meaning they're not super rich, but not exactly poor. And on top of all that he is a rather good looking fellow, not that he would ever toot his own horn. Although, none of that matters to him to much at the moment. He was trying to hurry so he wouldn't be late to French Class. Uchihas are never late.

After much muttering to himself in the hallway about how moronic everyone is, Sasuke finally makes it to French Class (and on time too!), and realizes there is a new kid in class. The new kid was hot. Now, Sasuke was never into girls, most of the girls he is friends with they became friends by Sasuke rejecting them, he just didn't find girls sexy. However, Sasuke had never really considered himself gay either. Only on rare occasions was he attracted to someone, but when he was they were always boys. And he was defiantly attracted to this guy. He looked taller than Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't tell for sure, because the boy was sitting down. The boy had a sun-kissed look, and gorgeous blue eyes, and the sexy messy blonde hair didn't hurt his look. There are a lot of things people don't know about Sasuke, one very important thing people didn't know is that Sasuke can be a somewhat of a people person when he is attracted to someone. No one knew that, because Sasuke didn't find anyone attractive at his school, that is until New Guy showed up.

Sasuke "Hn. Hi I'm Sasuke."

Sasuke extended his hand to New Guy, to which New Guy proceeded to shake it.

New Guy "Hi, I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya."

Naruto shakes Sasuke's hand enthusiastically, and Sasuke attempts to smile a friendly smile at the cute boy, which is really just not scowling.

Sasuke "So when did you start going to this school?"

Naruto "Just recently, actually today is my first day."

Sasuke "Really? Do you like it so far? Where are you originally from?"

Sasuke said, thinking how this is the most he has ever talked since he started at the school. Being a people person was hard.

Naruto "Yeah it's alright, better now that I met you."

Naruto proceeded to wink and Sasuke had to stop an eyebrow from raising. Damn he must find this blonde idiot really hot. The things Sasuke puts up with to get laid.

Naruto "I think I might like French Class, especially with there being boys as cute as you in it," And he adds another flirty wink, "I'm from a different part of Konoha, the school there was defiantly different."

The class seems to end to fast with Sasuke and Naruto making light conversation throughout the whole hour. Learing no french whatsoever, but they won't need it in the future, so who cares? Even though Sasuke would rather skip the day and just hang out with Naruto and his sexy self all day, he know he has to go to his other classes, so he packs up his stuff and heads over to his next class. He has to maintain his good grades after all.

Sasuke "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto "Believe it!"

...

Sasuke "I like someone."

As usual Sasuke said this, like he says everything, in a stoic and monotone fashion. Looking around his friends, Sasuke noticed someone was missing.

Sasuke "Where's Karin?"

Neji "I don't know, but never mind about that. Tell us about your new love."

Sakura "Yeah, we want to know! It's a boy right?"

Sasuke nods, and sits with them, and tells his friends about this mystery guy.

Sasuke "His name is Naruto and he is good looking. We were flirting in French Class."

Neji "Abstinence is key!"

Sakura "Oh be quiet Neji. You guys were flirting?"

Sasuke "Hn."

Sakura "So? What are you going to do?"

Neji "Are you going to ask him out?"

Sasuke "You think I should?"

Neji "If you guys were really flirting as much as you make it sound."

Sakura "And tells us how it goes."

Sasuke "Okay, tomorrow I'll ask him out."

Neji "Cool."

Sakura "Awesome!"

And that is how a conversation goes with Sasuke and his friends. Sasuke is a man of few words.

...

The next morning Sasuke woke up anxious. He knew he was being a little ridiculous and that he shouldn't be, but that didn't stop his nerves from creeping up on him. He picked out some nice clothes, but not so nice that they made him stick out like a sore thumb, and got ready to ask out Sexy Blonde Dude. When he got to school, all he was thinking about was his first class of the day, French. Sasuke practiced different ways in his head of asking Naruto out, but none seemed to suffice.

Sasuke "Hey Naruto."

Sasuke got more and more nervous as he approached Naruto and took the empty seat next to him. He had never asked someone out before, they always asked him, so he hoped and prayed he wouldn't screw this up.

Naruto "Hey Sasuke!"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke but seemed less enthusiastic than the other day, making Sasuke falter a little bit. Sasuke pushed on though, he defiantly was going to ask Naruto out today.

Sasuke "So I was wondering, would you like to go out some time?"

Sasuke asks while laughing nervously on the inside, because he would never laugh nervously where people can see. For goodness sake his _is_ an Uchiha! Naruto's smile turns into some thing that resembles a bit of a sad expression.

Naruto "I would, but I've heard that you don't stick with one relationship for very long."

Sasuke is surprised at that, and conveys that expression to Naruto in a way only he can. Really meaning he just looked at Naruto. Stoic, remember?

Sasuke "What? That isn't true. Who even told you that?"

Naruto "A reliable source. Look I'm sorry, but I just can't."

And so, since this is a musical Sasuke starts to sing, and Naruto follows suit.

Sasuke "_Sacrebleu! I love you!_

_You can make my dreams come true!_

_And that's why I want to try to_

_date you!"_

When Sasuke sings, that is one of the few times he lets go of being a stoic Uchiha and just sort of says what is on his mind. Even if what he is thinking should just stay in his mind. Hey, at least his voice isn't bad.

Naruto _"Huh? What's this?_

_You want a kiss?_

_But I'm afraid my mouth will miss..._

_You! When you leave my side._

_You're just here for the sexy ride._

_I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you._"

Well, sexy rides are the best kind, so Sasuke kept singing. Trying to convince Naruto to give him a chance.

Sasuke "_But why my love?_

_Don't fly away like a dove! No!_

_Stay by my side for this sexy ride_

_And I promise you'll scream with_

_pleasure and joy! My sexy little_

_boy toy!"_

Even though Sasuke is a bottom, and probably shouldn't have just sang that out in French Class, in front of everyone, he did it anyway. Oh Sasuke and his love of conveying his feeling through song.

Naruto "_No! I refuse! To be used by yo~u!"_

And the song ends there, Sasuke has been rejected, no need to rub it in more.

Naruto "I must take my leave. I have things to do."

Sasuke takes off when the bell rings and immediately goes to his next class so he can beat the shit out of his dumbass friends.

Sasuke "Naruto rejected me!"

Karin "Hey Sasuke! What's up? Wait, what?"

When Sasuke had entered the room, Sakura was too busy flirting with the teacher to see if she could bump her B- up to an A+. Sakura giving up on the teacher returned to where everyone was and realized Sasuke had arrived. Being the yaoi fangirl she was, she ran over to Sasuke and proceeded to pester him to find out what happened.

Sakura "Hey Sasuke! So how'd it go?"

Sasuke "Did you not just hear me?"

Sakura "I was hoping you were joking..?"

Sakura actually hadn't heard, but didn't want to piss Sasuke off more, by saying she wasn't even around when he came into the class, and just took a shot in the dark.

Sasuke "Well I clearly wasn't!"

Karin "Sasuke, what is going on? Sasuke are you okay? Jeez, what did I miss yesterday?"

Sakura "Yeah you look a little sad. Don't worry about it Karin, I'll fill you in later."

Neji "No, you look a lot sad. He rejected you, huh?"

Sasuke "Yes, I already said that!"

Eff trying to be stoic, Sasuke was effing pissed!

Neji/Sakura "Why?"

Karin "Who's Naruto? You like a guy named Naruto? You asked out a guy named Naruto and he rejected you?"

Sasuke "Gosh Karin! Shut-up!"

Sasuke turned to address Neji and Sakura.

Sasuke "He said I'll be over him as soon as we kiss."

Neji "Abstinence is key!"

Sakura "Not the time Neji."

Karin "Well did you try to explain to him that you're not like that?"

Sasuke "Yes! And he didn't believe me!"

Sakura "Well don't worry about it."

Neji "Yeah it just wasn't meant to be. It wasn't your destiny to be with him."

Karin "Right. He probably wasn't even that good looking anyways."

Sasuke "No, he is really hot."

Sakura "Bummer. He probably isn't smart or your type anyway."

Sasuke "Did you miss me talking about how good looking he is? I've never felt a connection like the one I have with him. He is really sexy, and charming, I guess."

Neji "Sasuke I'm sorry."

end of scene 1

* * *

><p>Because I can!<p>

"Everyone has a Karin, and she is always a bag of douche"

I will only write more if I get enough reviews, since writing lyrics can be annoying, so if you want to make suggestions, or want me to write another chapter with another "song" read and review. I guess if I get ten I'll write a new chapter.


End file.
